Madness
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson indulges in her flaming "sessions" with Severus Snape. Has she been particularly naughty tonight? Severus SnapexOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


Amalia sighed and stepped reluctantly towards the heavy wooden door marking the Potions Masters nerves were always further excited by a rabid crush that she had been nursing throughout all of her seven years at Hogwarts. She got on with him quite well, considering he was thought to be cold, distant and downright mean by many of her classmates. She impressed him with her potions skills and they had a positive, even friendly, report, as far as any student could with the reserved Potionss tenure at Hogwarts was that of any normal student; she liked other boys, had a few dates and a couple of boyfriends, but the torch she carried for her favorite professor burned unremittingly in her heart. It was his body that occupied her fantasies, his name that escaped her lips in the late hours of the night when she found time alone to let her imagination run wild. Occasionally, when lost in wanton daydreams during Potions Class, he would survey her curiously and she half-wondered if he had some idea of what she was thinking. Perhaps it was all in her mind, but she thought his conduct was especially cordial toward her on those days.

At present, though, she found herself in a bit of an awkward predicament. It was the winter holiday and, as Head Girl, it was her responsibility to remain at Hogwarts and aid in managing the dorms for all of the students who would stay at school during the break. However, as all of the Slytherin girls and most of the Slytherin boys had gone to their posh parents dorms this holiday. He and the few other boys who were spending the holiday in Slytherin house regularly sought entertainment in teasing Amalia.

Twenty minutes earlier, Amalia had left her dorm to use the girlss quite frightening). Amalia dropped her robe with a shriek and stumbled backwards, clutching frantically at the table behind her, but her wand was nowhere to be found. As there is little use in fending off a boggart without a wand, Amalia darted out of the room.

When she burst into the common room, she was met with the sound of the door slamming behind her and a chorus of adolescent male guffaws from a cluster of waiting Slytherin boys.

**The group went quiet as the tallest of the boys began to speak. Wasrong, Ams?t get just exactly what he wanted. ve locked the door then, right?**Lost your wand somewhere, too?s wand. ** He dangled the wand between two fingers as he leered at her. **

**The other boys snickered. Vexed and embarrassed, Amalia muttered, **

**t think so,**You** Amalia protested shrilly. **

**s very funny. Come on, guys, letre gonna to have to go ask your boyfriend Snape for help!s office door. Taking a deep breath, Amalia rapped softly. A rich, deliberate voice responded, **

**Amalia opened the door a crack and peered inside. Professor Snape,**Im sorry to bother Neverscorn, if you

**Amalia edged into the room, her face flushed and her arms folded across her chest, vainly trying to conceal that she wore no bra. Snape arched one eyebrow and Amalia shifted on her bare feet. After a long moment, Snape asked, **

**Confused, Amalia furrowed her brow and shook her head, stuttering, **

**he said with a sardonic smile. re dressed like that? Or should I say, not dressed?**Thank you really think I wanted to come in here like this, Professor?Yes,on some level, I do.I** he paused and his eyes traveled slowly down her body, state.s events, finishing angrily, and so I was locked out, in, umt know what else to do.**Come,s backbone.

She had expected SnapeBullying will not be tolerated. I will deal with them tomorrow, dormitory.

**Snape nodded. At the entry to the dorm, he brandished his wand, commanded, and slipped inside. **

**Amalia stared moonily at the doorway. There was something about the unusual sensitivity in Snape****it was intimate, and, Amalia thought, fucking sexy. After a few minutes, the door opened. Looming in the doorframe, Snape said, **

**Snape held the door wide and Amalia entered. When she reached her bed, she spun around, remembering, **You may return it to me you. Thank you for all of your help, with , Miss Neverscorn, are you a child? As a seventh year, and Head Girl no less, I would expect

Amalia cut him off, I mean, spend the night with Neverscorn,This is... highly !Amalia** Snape**You** She winced. That was not what she had wanted to say at all! Her mind raced: m blowing it! Or, um, not, I guess Frozen in place, Amalia opened her mouth and began to babble, wringing her hands and apologizing profusely, m sorry, I** She stared at the floor, unable to bring herself to look him at him.

But this sudden change in scenario had given Snape pause. For all of his stoicism, for all of his practiced self-denial, he was still, at his core, a mans heart fluttered and her fingers trembled as she reached up and began to fumble with his robes. Snape aided the struggling Amalia with his garments, pulling himself free to reveal his large, rigid, uncircumcised cock. She trailed her fingers down the underside of his erection, from tip to hilt. She had waited for years and she wanted to enjoy this. She wanted him to be the one to wait.

Demurely, Amalia ran her tongue lightly just under the tip of his prick and Snape inhaled sharply. She explored him with delicate touches of her fingers and quick flits of her tongue. With one hand, she massaged his balls, while the other daintily caressed his hard shaft. She bowed her head to gently draw his balls into her warm mouth, then swirled her tongue around the base of his shaft and traced it all the way up to lap playfully at the tip. Snape entwined his fingers in her hair, pushing himself to her lips with urgency, but Amalia turned coyly and let the throbbing warmth of his penis skim her cheek, streaking it with his arousal. Snape growled in frustration and hissed,

**Amalia glanced up and offered one final, coquettish smile before she took him into her mouth. At first she was reserved, sucking lightly only at the head; then, abruptly, she grabbed ahold of his ass with both hands and drove his entire cock deep into her throat. Snape cried out and Amalia smile inwardly, knowing she was about make the uptight Potions Master come undone by her own hand. She bobbed hard and fast, allowing him to slam into the back of her throat until she was to the point of gagging. She sputtered and stopped to catch her breath, grasping his cock with one hand and stroking furiously, her free hand cradling his balls; when she felt them constrict, she guided him back to her mouth, wrapping her lips around him and pumping mercilessly over the full length of straining erection. **

**Snape groaned and, gripping her hair tightly, jerked her head back and withdrew from her mouth, and hot semen spattered across her face. Amalia opened her lips to catch the last drops and gave him a wicked grin as she brushed some from her cheek and licked her fingers greedily. He smirked down at her as she wiped his cum from her face until she had swallowed it all up with lascivious gusto. **

**They regarded each other in silence, punctuated only by their labored breathing. Snape coughed, He seized her under the arms and threw her unceremoniously onto the bed. **

**Taking a seat next to her, he rested a hand on one of her knees, pried her legs apart and traced his wand lightly up and down her inner thigh, each time stopping just short of her panties. **

**re using your wand? After what I just did for you? That she said with an incredulous smile. Amalia was beginning to think that the Potions Master was just as impossible in the bedroom as he was in the classroom. **

**In response, Snape pressed the tip of his wand firmly to the crotch of her underwear and, instantly, Amalias hips bucked violently and her fingers raked at the bedspread, her mouth opening and closing in soundless bliss. She flopped onto the bed and let out a contented sigh. **

**Snape quipped. **

**She smiled wearily. ll show me what you can do without magic.**I doubt I require a wand to work magic on your body.d imagined. It made her super. fucking. wet). Grinding brazenly against him, she pushed her tongue deep into his mouth and he received it readily, wrestling back with his own. They kissed passionately, groping fervidly at one anotherStand up.s shoulder to support herself as she allowed him to peel them from her legs. He toyed with them idly, balling and stretching the thin fabric in his hands, and said, 

**Amalia obliged. Once naked, she looked at her professor and smiled shyly, but he was no longer attending to her face; his gaze was fixed upon her chest. He reached out and ran his fingertips tenderly over the supple curves, and tossing her panties to the side, he held back no longer. He grabbed her breasts, weighing them in his hands, kneading them roughly, palming her stiff nipples. Pushing one breast up to meet his lips, he took her nipple into his mouth, alternating between sucking and circling it with his tongue. He moved to her other breast, licking and biting her creamy skin, plucking at her nipple with his fingers and his teeth. Finally, he looked up at her and said, ve changed my mind, Miss Neverscorn. I will stay, for now.**Just call me Amalia, ** his resonant voice lingered on every syllable, t expect any romance.s eye, Snape smirked and, without warning, thrust two fingers deep into her vagina. His fingers glided easily as he pumped in and out, extracting them on occasion to manipulate her distended clit, making it slippery with her own wetness. He moved forward and she felt his erection graze her thigh, but he paused. re not a virgin, are you?**I couldn** she lifted her head to smile at him, d known...**This is** He placed his hands onto her hips and she could feel the warm tip of his erection rubbing against her clitoris and probing lightly at her vagina, until Amalia grew frustrated and begged, **

**ve been waiting years!**I won** and with one swift thrust, he plunged his entire cock deep inside of her. Amalia let out a startled squeal. The length and girth of him stretched her to the brim, bigger than any she**Wait

**Snape hesitated. s wrong?**Nothing. I just have to look at ,oh my God, Professor. Fuck me harder!s hands tangled with his hair as he painted her most sensitive places with his tongue until she lost control, shrieking **her entire body shuddering with pleasure. **

**As Amalia rode the wave of her orgasm, Snape rose and stabbed back into her twitching cunt, pounding with wild abandon. He grunted and Amalia felt his hot seed explode within her. Snape collapsed and lay still on top of her, panting for air. Amalia ran her fingers across his back as, together, they quietly caught their breath. Snape rolled off of her onto the bed and asked, **

**she rasped wearily. **

**He smirked. Amalia shut her eyes and bathed in the rapture of the moment, but only a short time passed before Snape stood up began to gather his clothing. Opening her eyes, Amalia watched him dress, mesmerized; it was beautiful, so elegant, his fingers dancing deftly over his many-buttoned garments until his pale body was once again concealed in black from head to toe. **

**When he was fully clothed, Amalia sighed with disappointment, **I cannot stay. What we did was

**Amalia pouted, then asked thoughtfully, **

**t know. Perhaps once was foolish enough.**I hope it does, though.I suppose I do, too. It was** and his mouth twisted into a small, crooked half-smile that for once held no suggestion of sarcasm.**


End file.
